Human-machine interfaces (HMI) have been provided to improve operation and control of vehicles by a user, while the vehicle provides feedback information that aids the user's decision-making process. Examples may include blind-spot indicators, fuel efficiency feedback indicators, operator fatigue indicators, etc. It is desirable to improve vehicle sensor human-machine communications relating to vehicle obstacles.